


The Missing Cat

by narraci



Series: The Missing Cat [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Poe Dameron就是个疯子。他根本不懂怎么养猫。（主gingerpilot，其余西皮都是背景火锅底）
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Missing Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hux是个傻逼，这点毋庸置疑，Hux自己都这么觉得。

Hux双手环胸瞪着Kylo Ren，Ren也瞪着他。

“让开，我没见过你的猫。”Ren没好气地说。

“我问过了所有人，”Hux在“所有人”上加了重音，“你是半场休息的时候最后一个离开更衣室的，而在你离开前我的猫还在。”

Ren翻了个白眼，“这真是天才的推理。”Ren套上外套站起身，Hux不喜欢这个状况，虽然Ren比他只高一点，却比他壮得多，他的阴影都形成了压迫感。Hux不由得退后了几步，他心里冒汗地想起Ren上一次被禁赛是因为冲教练发脾气砸坏了价值上千的训练器械，Hux肯定自己可没那些器械结实。

Hux后悔起自己的冲动，他默默地希望Ren就这么走出去，Ren却在更衣室门口停住了，双手插在兜里，嘴里小声咕哝着什么。

Ren又走回来了。Hux的眼神疯狂地在板凳底下扫荡，企图找到一些猫毛的痕迹，猫毛他没看到，倒是不幸地瞧见Ren的拳头死死地攥着，骨节泛白。

Hux只是想找他的猫而已，他今天得带猫去打针。不知为何他觉得踢完比赛后直接带猫去医院是个好主意，毕竟，他的猫一向挺乖的，从来不在半夜溜出去，肯定也不会从更衣室里溜出去，对吧？至少四十五分钟前Hux是这么觉得的。

“你电话在响。”Ren说这句话的口气好像在说“这里有个炸弹”般阴郁。

Hux花了好半天才反应过来Ren没说“这里有个炸弹”，他竟然一点都没注意到手机铃音。Hux手忙脚乱地掏出手机，屏幕上闪烁的是个陌生的号码。

“喂，Armitage Hux，哪位？”Hux按了接通。

对方却立即挂断了电话。

Hux感到莫名其妙。

“你不打回去吗？”Ren出人意料地问。

“如果我回复每个骚扰电话……”

Ren不耐烦地打断了他，“你的猫，你不是在它脖子上挂了个项圈？虽然我肯定不会，但你不觉得这个世界上有那么……一些人，会想要试试上面的号码？”

Hux奇怪地看着Ren，一般来讲Ren不会这么好心，但谁知道呢，恋爱中的人可能干出挺多疯狂的事，他得向教练提出禁止Ren再和敌对球队的小妞鬼混的建议了，看看Ren都成什么样子了。

Hux的手机选择在此时又响了起来，同样的号码，Hux犹豫了一会儿，又接了起来，“喂，Armitage Hux……猫的主人。”Hux看了Ren一眼，试探着加上一句。

“Armitage……Hugs？”这回对方有声音了。

“不，Hux，你是谁？”

“我要找Armitage。”

“我就是。”

“这不是Armitage Hugs的电话？”

“你知道，你的声音有点耳熟，我会想起来你是谁，然后你就等着……”

对方爆发出一阵笑声，挂断了电话。

Hux绝对认得这个笑声，他咬牙切齿地说，“Poe Dameron，他得到了我的猫。”

Ren幸灾乐祸地说，“希望你有好好地和你的猫告别。”

Hux痛苦地呻吟一声。

Poe Dameron基本上是个混蛋，老实说，Poe的球队是个灾难，但Poe不是。

不管Ren能进多少球，Poe都能在后场给他的球队扳回来。Hux恨Poe，因为Poe每次突破的都是他的防线，Poe的灵巧敏捷让他看上去像个小丑，Poe的教练常常因此训斥Poe（当然，Hux的教练把Hux骂得更惨），教练不会喜欢Poe这样独的球员，Poe不顾他的队友们已经捉襟见肘的形势，想的只有自己的进球，Poe的球队会输，Poe不会，这样的球员的确让人憎恨。

Hux特别希望Organa可以履行自己的威胁——他路过场边的时候听到了，再有下次就不是剥夺队长袖标了，Poe就只有坐冷板凳的命运了。

但他也说过，Poe的球队就是个灾难，除了Poe他们再找不出一个能进球的前锋了，所以Poe仍旧是他肉中刺眼中钉。

“你知道他在哪里，你完全可以直接去找他要猫。”Ren耸了耸肩，仿佛突然产生了对此事的兴趣。

Hux不可置信地看着他，“你就不能找你女朋友帮我个忙？”

Ren的脸色更阴郁了，不过按Hux多年的经验，Ren可能就是脸红，这比愤怒更可怕，让人尴尬，Hux希望以前的Ren回来。

Ren摇头，“我不想参与和猫有关的事情，再说我和你不熟。”

Hux注意到他没有否认“女朋友”这个部分，老实说他挺想问“你女朋友知道她是你女朋友吗？”但他克制住了，没必要再增加自己的麻烦，他为自己自豪。

现在最重要的是他的猫，天知道可恶的Poe Dameron会对他的猫做些什么天理难容的事情。

***

Poe完全没发现自己背包里多了只猫，他得说在球场之外他不是个特别细心的人，他没洗澡也没换球衣，所以回到他们大学的球场更衣室，准备换上干净衣服的时候他发现他的衣服变成了一只橘黄色的猫，睡得挺香。

“BB-8怎么瘦了？”Finn还好奇地问。

“这不是BB-8。”Poe说。

“你养了只新猫？”Finn一点也没领会Poe的表情，但Finn是除了BB-8之外Poe最好的朋友，所以Poe决定忽略这点。

“这不是我的猫。”Poe说。

Finn沉思了一会儿问，“你偷了别人的猫？”

Poe得回忆一下，Finn为什么是他（除了BB-8外）的好朋友来着？对，Finn特别忠诚可靠，Finn为他开拓边路毫无怨言，而其他所有人都觉得教练说得对——Poe是个问题。

“我不知道它是哪儿来的，”Poe小心地抚摸着猫的皮毛，猫呼噜了一声，没有反对的迹象，“嘿，小家伙，你得起床了。”

这应该是家养的猫，除了皮毛顺滑，它还戴着个黑色的项圈，要Poe说的话，这颜色可不太合适。

“看，这儿有个电话，Millicent，你叫Millicent还是你主人叫Millicent？”Poe把猫抱在怀里，翻过它项圈上的挂坠看了眼。

Poe起先觉得事情挺简单的，他打个电话，通知可能已经急到发疯的主人他或她的猫在他这儿，请他或她过来接一下猫就行。

他打了电话，然后迅速切断了。

Finn好奇地看着他，“怎么了？”

“我不知道，也许我听错了，他说他是Armitage Hux。”Poe盯着电话。

Finn“恶”了声，“那个混蛋。”Finn转学前在Hux那所大学的球队，有些非常不愉快的回忆，为了阻止进球他能毫不犹豫地铲断你的腿，Hux就是这种恶毒的人，靠他的父亲逃避严厉的惩罚。

Poe舔了舔嘴唇，点了重拨，这次他大笑着挂了电话。

“你没说猫的事。”Finn说。

“那重要吗？”Poe眨了眨眼。

“呃……”Finn有时候跟不上Poe的思路。

“你不觉得Millicent值得个更好的主人吗？”Poe把猫托起来，拿额头蹭了蹭猫的脑袋，“是不是，是不是，小家伙？”

“他会把两件事联系起来，他会知道猫在你这里，”Finn冷静地说，“你不会喜欢他‘知道’某件事”

Poe把Millicent的项圈拆了下来，顺手扔进了垃圾桶。

“你是谁，宝贝，你是谁？”Poe咯咯笑着。

“你知道吗，我有时候都担心你会走上犯罪的道路。”Finn摇了摇头，很不赞同。

“你就是太小题大做了，Finn。”Poe一手抱起猫，一手拎着包，猫可能把他的衣服叼去了其他地方，所以他打算穿着汗湿的球衣回家再洗澡，Poe喜欢猫，可以容忍它们调皮一些。

***

Hux觉得自己都像个变态了，Kylo Ren八成会建议他把“像”字改成“是”。

这不代表他在乎Ren的意见，Kylo Ren是队长，他是副队长，这并没有什么差别，他大多数时候都当Kylo Ren不存在，他很擅长这个。

问题在Poe Dameron，问题在Poe Dameron训练的时候Hux也在训练，而当Hux训练结束再开车去Poe Dameron的学校，自然是没有人在那里了。

Poe Dameron难道从来不加练吗？真是个懒散的人，Hux愤然不已地想。

所以Hux打算改变策略，首先，他得搞到Poe的课表，这应该不是难事，毕竟Ren的“女朋友”（Hux心里给这个词打上了引号以免这名不知情的女性受到冒犯）和Poe是一个球队的——另一个疯子，那是Ren的麻烦，他说过，这个球队是个大写的灾难。

难的地方在于他不打算告诉Ren这件事，他的计划是偷到Ren的笔记本电脑或手机，搞到Ren的“女朋友”的联系方式。

这比“告诉”Ren要容易多了，Ren和所有被宠坏的青少年一样，从来不听人说话，还觉得别人都是傻逼。

偷手机的部分挺简单的，Hux装病请假没有去训练，而是溜进了更衣室。

Ren的密码也挺简单的，Hux上网查了查Ren著名的外公的生日，屏幕应声而开。

Hux毫无负罪感地翻看着Ren和Rey的聊天记录，聊天记录大部分都涉及了规范玻色子、加速器、希格斯玻、埋怨教授、论文进度等等，Hux恨透了粒子物理学，唯一让他欣慰的是他的怀疑被证实了，可怜的姑娘一点都不知道自己是Ren的“女朋友”。

Hux记下了Rey的号码，悄悄地把手机塞回原处，他特地记住了手机的方向，Ren有时候敏感得吓人，这并不是说他害怕Kylo Ren。

接下来，他得用一个和他没关系的号码来联系Rey，他不认为Ren或者Poe会把自己的号码告诉Rey，但以防万一总是好的。

Hux把自己关在房间里，身边准备了两瓶啤酒，他咳了好几声，然后开始给Rey发短信。


	2. Chapter 2

Poe开始觉得，也许他（除了BB-8外）最好的朋友是对的，他总有一天会走上犯罪道路。

“你们谁开的窗？”他双手叉着腰问。

“呃……”Rey还没很清醒，她从沙发上爬起来，困倦地揉着自己的头发，Rose睡在另一头，没有起来的意思。

这都得怪Finn，Poe Dameron在刚入学的时候还是挺受欢迎的，他有一张漂亮的脸蛋，一双多情的眼睛，一头好看的卷发，又是球队冉冉升起的希望之星。但很快女孩们就变成了Poe的“朋友”，甚至是并不怎么亲密的那种，她们发现Poe本人实在不如他长得那么有趣，而他最好的朋友是一只猫就很能说明点问题了，她们没有取关Poe的INS的唯一原因可能是BB-8着实可爱。

于是最后Poe发现自己没有获得什么丰富的情感经验，还是和Finn混在一起。

有时候还加上Rey和Rose，严格说来，她们也都是Finn的朋友，Poe一点也不明白自己身上到底发生了什么。虽然Rey和Poe是队友，但他们并不怎么熟，Poe曾经陷入困惑，偷偷问过Finn到底哪个是他的女朋友。

“你其实见过Rey的男朋友。”Finn神秘兮兮地说。

“你？”Poe大胆地猜。

Finn不可置信地看着他，似乎被Poe的回答冒犯了，他问Poe是认真的吗？

Poe非常认真，非常认真好吗？

现在Poe看着大开的窗户十分头疼，他们昨天的比赛打平了，Finn提议他们应该出去喝酒，毕竟Poe进了三个球，而这是周末。Poe记得他给Millicent和BB-8倒好了猫粮，带Millicent熟悉了厕所，就出门了，那时候窗户还是关着的。

他们常去的酒吧离Poe的家最近，如果太晚了来Poe家留宿也是惯例，BB-8和他们已经很熟了，Poe有时候神经质地怀疑BB-8是不是更喜欢Finn和Rey。

“你真的需要一个女朋友，”Finn摇着头说，他当时停下来想了想才补充道，“或者男朋友。”

Rey点头赞同，然后低头看自己的手机，这一晚上Rey显得心不在焉，Poe迷糊的脑子还想着她为什么在这里，而不是去找她的男朋友，如果说她的男朋友真的不是Finn的话。

“我不该让你们跟我回来的。”Poe用力挠了挠自己的头发。

“怎么了，兄弟？”Finn从厨房走出来，他已经为自己倒了杯咖啡，比他们都有精神些，“出什么事了？”BB-8蜷在他空闲的臂弯里，Poe狠狠瞪了毫无同胞精神的BB-8一眼，他就知道他的猫更喜欢Finn。

“Millicent不见了，”Poe在窗前焦虑地转着圈，“她跑了。”

“哦。”Finn一脸“我告诉过你了”的表情。

“Millicent是谁？”Rose终于醒了。

“嗯——”Rey双腿盘在沙发上，眯着眼睛。

三个人都看向Rey，除了Rose只是单纯地看着发声源。

“我想起那只猫为什么这么眼熟了……”Rey低沉地说，按了按自己的黑眼圈，“那不是Hux的猫吗？”

“曾经是。”Poe固执地纠正。

“你偷了Hux的猫？”Rose惊讶地问。

“我没有！”

“他有。”Finn把咖啡端给Rose，冲她点了点头。

Rey在半空胡乱挥了挥手，“我总觉得有件事应该告诉你，但是……”

“是重要的事吗？”Finn问。

“好像不是很重要。”Rey皱着眉头试图回忆。

“那就相信你的直觉。”Finn无所谓地说。

“就没有人关心我可怜的猫吗？”Poe抗议。

“那不是你的猫。”Finn说。

“说不定它回自己主人那里去了。”Rose好心地说。

“喵——”这是BB-8，没人知道它是什么意思。

“Hux可不听这种借口，他不会信的，”Finn摇头，“他肯定认为你把他的猫活埋了！还记得上次他认为Poe假摔害他两张黄牌下场的事情吗？”

“那就是个假摔。”Rose皱了皱鼻子，Poe冲她眨了个眼。

“他把你更衣室箱子都砸烂了。”

“我不觉得这对我造成了什么伤害？”Poe耸肩。

Finn耐心地提醒，“你不觉得，他会对BB-8做些什么吗？”

Poe的脸色倏地沉了下来，“他可碰不到BB-8。”

“这我不敢肯定，Poe——”Rose拖着长音道，她逐渐摸清楚他们在谈论什么了，“只要做点小研究，很容易就能从你的INS摸到你住在哪里，你的INS不难搜，他还知道你的手机，虽然你INS上只有BB-8，但实际上你有好几次都把BB-8背后的景色拍进去了，他知道你的大学，在google地图上稍微做些搜索就能找到你住哪里……”Rose顿了顿，“反正这会是我用的办法，如果我想要找你的猫……并不是我真的会这么做，除非你们需要我这么做……”

“但他不知道我INS……”Poe说。

“嗯——”Rey看着自己的手机，举起一根手指，“我好像昨天把你INS发给Hux了。”

Poe有很多的问题想问，比如你怎么会和Hux认识，你为什么要把我INS发给我们的敌人，还有这事儿不应该在你出卖你的朋友（的朋友）之前就告诉他吗……说真的Rey不是比他更讨厌Hux吗？？？问题太多，最终Poe被扼住喉咙似的发出了类似于疑问的声音。

“他说他是Ben的朋友，Ben从来没有过朋友，我太激动了，所以我就去问Ben了，我告诉他有朋友不是一件丢脸的事情，没必要瞒着我不是吗？”Rey试着和他们解释，“但结果他根本不是Ben的朋友，是Hux，‘我能从字里行间感受到他的愚蠢’，引用Ben的原话。”

“不，不，不，”Poe说，“我一点都没明白。”

Rey求助地看向Finn，Finn愣了一会儿才反应过来，“噢！”Finn和Rey都死死闭着嘴，Rose来回地打量着他们，Poe现在觉得他同时被他的猫和（除猫外）最好的朋友背叛了，而且很有可能是真的。

“有时候，”Finn下定决心，“有人想认识你，但他们会来找我们，我或者Rey，我们就会把你的INS给他们，让他们自己决定是否还想认识你，他们会和你联系，或者不会，反正我觉得他们没和你联系。”

“我觉得他们肯定还会想了解你的，Poe，我是站在你这边的。”Rey说。

“这不可能好吗，你得改变你对社交账号的态度，po猫的照片是没有用的！”Finn说。

“你们还拿我打赌了！”Poe尖叫起来。

“没人和你联系。”Finn说。

“无所谓了，别转移话题，他们会给我点赞。”Poe瞪着Finn。

“他们实际上是给BB-8点赞，”Rose头也没抬地说，“嘿，嘿，你们等等，我找到Hux的账号了。”

Finn自然地凑过去，下巴几乎垫在她的肩膀上，BB-8对姿势的改变一声不吭。

“恶——这太恶心了，”Finn说，“Poe，他简直是你的精神战友……啊，他还关注你了，我怎么一点都不奇怪。”

“什么？”Poe挑起一边的眉毛。

“你起来后还没看过手机？”Rose问。

“没，我一直在找Millicent。”Poe摸遍了自己口袋，然后跑到床边掀开沾着猫毛的毯子瞎找一通。

Rey一脸歉疚地说，“真抱歉我误会他是想追你，我对这种事不是很熟悉，他想搞你还是想杀你，真的很容易误会的。”

***

他要杀了Poe Dameron，Hux想，这是肯定的，他得先杀了Kylo Ren再杀了Poe Dameron，这样Hux的世界会美好很多。

Ren不停地在给他发短信——Ren从来不给他发短信。

——你是从哪里拿到Rey的号码的？

——你告诉Rey我们是朋友？

——我再说一遍，Hux，我们不熟。

——而且你还是把我扯进这件“猫”的事情里了，你欠我个人情。

——你为什么跟Rey扯这种没边的事，你有什么目的？

——你是不是偷我手机了？？？？？

——ARMITAGE HUX👿👿👿

Hux很想假装没有看到这些消息，但他还是得去球队训练的，到时候情况就会变得很难看了，主要是他变得很难看。

他咬着指甲想他得换个球队，橄榄球队或者曲棍球队，他早该考虑了，没人关注足球队，观众席从没爆满过，从来没上过校报头条。

或者Kylo Ren应该考虑换个球队，这个想法让Hux舒服了点，虽然怎么办到这一点他是一点头绪都没有。

在Ren的外公那个年代，足球还是红过的，可时代变了，足球是过气的运动了，Hux觉得他或许可以说服Ren与时俱进，撇开他从来没有“成功”说服过Ren这点不谈。

然后是Poe Dameron，Hux认为他昨天的行动挺成功的，只不过过程和他预想的不太一样。 

Rey似乎把他误认为别人，十分主动地把Poe的INS账号给了他，Hux原本对此并没有兴趣，他只想知道Poe的行程以便可以在校园里堵到他，然后他瞥到了账号，觉得rebelpilot挺眼熟的。

他关注过rebelpilot，他们的猫挺像的，而且对方和他一样，只在INS上面po自己的猫的各种各样的照片，这让Hux觉得很高兴。rebelpilot几乎没有关注其他人，或者其它有关猫的账号（一般人都会关注几个的），他非常明确地只喜欢自己的猫，这又让Hux有点不高兴，因为Hux只喜欢Millicent，这显然是冲突的，何况BB-8有点太胖了，说明了主人毫无节制的溺爱。

如果Poe Dameron就是rebelpilot，倒很好地解释了这一点，Poe Dameron就是个疯子。

他根本不懂怎么养猫。

他会害死Millicent的。

Hux整个人都狂躁了，他关掉了不停地闪烁着源源不断进来的Ren的短信的手机，开始疯狂地给rebelpilot留言。


	3. Chapter 3

“我能报警吗？”Poe问。

“因为有人说你的猫是个‘胖球’？”Finn有些过于冷漠地回答。

“他在每张照片下面都这么说了！我觉得这已经涉及人身攻击了，”Poe转头向Rose寻求支持，“是不是？”

“呃——”Rose不是很想伤害她朋友的感情，“‘胖球’这个词对猫来说是否属于冒犯有待商榷……”

“你们了解Hux的，当他说一个词的时候，多半就是冒犯的意思。”Poe斩钉截铁地说。

“呃——”Rose又发出了这种“我不赞同你的意见但你是我朋友所以我选择闭嘴”的声音。

“实际上他还给你提了不少意见，关于控制猫咪饮食，猫咪玩具的选择，诸如此类的……”Finn耸了耸肩，“这听上去还挺友善的，你知道，除了有点偏执狂。”

“需要在每条下面都这么说吗？这是种骚扰，他是谁，世界上最会养猫的Hugs？”Poe边说边拿手指去挠BB-8的下巴，猫在Finn的怀里打了个呵欠，十分给面子地往Poe那儿蹭了蹭。

“抱歉，Poe，我很想在这里给你精神支持，”Rey好不容易在沙发下面找到了自己的书包，“但我得走了，我和Ben约好了一起复习，我保证，如果你想我去和Ben谈一下Hux的事情我会的。”

“什么？我没有什么Hux的事情需要谈，”Poe皱起眉头，“而且Ben又是谁你为什么……”

Finn和Rose一起不赞同地盯着他，两个人同时道。

“看在老天份上，你把他的猫弄丢了……”

“Poe，你得学会面对现实……”

“好，没有Hux的事情需要谈。”Rey举起双手，制止了Finn和Rose继续说下去，表示完全理解了Poe的看法，尽管Poe还是从她的口气里听出了一丝讽刺的意味。

他们到底是谁的朋友来着？Poe再一次怀疑起朋友对自己的忠诚度。

“你们得跟我一起去找猫。”Poe随手把手机扔在一边，双手叉腰说。

“不行，我和Ben已经约好了……”

“Millicent说不定已经自己回家了……”

“Poe，兄弟，也许你该看看Hux给你的建议……”

Poe决定从此刻开始，他的朋友只有BB-8。

***

对于自己为什么在这里，Hux有个很好的解释，唯一的问题是他有点忘记那个解释是什么了。

他昨天晚上喝了太多酒，难免脑子有点不清楚，他曾经有个很好的解释——他在心里如此纠正自己。

他只要想起来就行了，别发抖，别这么没出息，Hux暗暗按着自己的手。

Ren出奇地耐心，安静地坐在椅子上，双手放在桌面上，等着他的答案。Hux想这多半是因为坐在他对面看书的那个姑娘，Hux认识她，当然，在赛场上Hux有勇气去铲倒Poe，但偶尔会在面对Rey时丧失勇气，他甚至怀疑断腿的会是自己，他对力量的差距还是挺敏感的。

但这是好事，Hux跟自己默念，这是好事，只要在Rey面前他就有足够的时间来想起一个答案，或者干脆现编一个答案，Ren不会拿他怎么样的。

“你跟踪我。”Ren用一种特别低沉又做作的声音说。

“对，”Hux承认，毕竟这部分是事实，“但我有个很好的理由。”

“嗯，”Ren的双手离开了桌面，改为环在胸前，“所以，你不打算告诉我这个理由是什么吗？”

Rey的目光短暂地离开了书本，看了Hux一眼，似乎也同意被跟踪的对象有权利知道被跟踪的原因是什么。

Hux深深吸了口气，理由不就在这儿明摆着呢吗，他们非得他亲口说出来吗？

他跟踪Ren就是为了可以找到Rey，然后通过继续跟踪Rey来找到Poe。

当然，现在回想起来，他觉得这个理由似乎没那么好，不太适合在Ren面前说出来。

“我病了。”Hux突然道。

Ren像看神经病似的看着他。

“噢！”Rey却想起了什么，“你的猫，你的猫不见了，所以你病了吗？”

“对，对，我的猫不见了，导致我无法正常思考，老实说，我也有点奇怪自己为什么在这里……”Hux连忙接着Rey的话说下去，不顾自己的话听上去有多么愚蠢。

“不，我是说，你的猫真的不见了。”Rey却打断了Hux，一脸想要纠正Hux的表情。

“我的猫是真的不见了。”Hux有些迷茫了，他本能地觉得事情有哪里不对，Rey的口气里有东西不对，好像他身上哪里藏着一个随时都会爆炸的炸弹，人人都看见了只有他看不见。

“Poe把你的猫弄不见了。”Rey说。

“我就知道！！！”Hux愣了三秒，之后歇斯底里地尖叫起来，“那个混蛋活埋了我的猫！！”

“不，他没有，你的猫只是不见了……”Rey有些惊恐，不知道事情怎么会变成这样，她站起来试图安抚红头发，想要为自己朋友的人性做出解释，Ren却对她摇了摇头。

“别管他，我们赶紧换个桌子，”Ren匆匆收拾起自己的书本和Rey的书本，扔到背后的桌子上，拉着Rey迅速换了个位置，“现在装作不认识他。”

“什么？可是……”Rey皱着眉头，反手抓着Ren的手臂，直到她眼睛瞥见图书馆管理员正气势汹汹地往他们这个方向走来，“哦。”Rey快速地坐到了Ren的身边，低头盯着书页，一言不发。

“我要杀了他！！！我要先杀了他的猫，然后再杀了他！！”

之后他们透过图书馆厚厚的玻璃还能听见Hux的声音。

***

“现在我能报警了吗？”Poe转头问Finn和Rose，指着站在图书馆门口仍旧大吼大叫的Hux。

“这是比较明确的威胁，”Rose点头，“但老实说，你不能证明这个威胁是针对你的。”

Hux一转头便看见了Poe，他立刻怒气冲冲地大步向Poe走来。

“现在呢？”Poe问，但他站在原地没有动，也没打算逃跑。

“呃——”Finn说。

“说真的，这种声音BB-8一天能发出八百次，而你们甚至还没有它一半可爱。”Poe对他毫无帮助的朋友们十分生气，偏激地道。

“我的猫！”Hux站到了Poe的面前，居高临下地瞪着Poe，咬着牙齿道。

“你没有证据！”Poe几乎和他同时开口，Hux贴得太近了，Poe不得不抬头说话，就算如此也不愿意让出半步。

“它从窗户跳出去了。”Finn插嘴。

“它说不定已经回家了，”Rose始终坚持自己的观点，“你有回家看一看吗？”

“我不需要证据！”Hux喊，“我又不是警察，我不需要证据就能定你的罪！”

“这个嘛，这个严格说来你并没有给人定罪的资格……”Rose又想说什么，被Finn用胳膊肘撞了一下，Rose领会了暗示，闭嘴了。

“我不需要录像来证明你假摔了，”Hux的表情有些狰狞，“也不需要录像来证明你对我的猫做了什么天理难容的事情。”

“我觉得把‘喂她吃BB-8的猫粮’还给她一个过夜的地方称作天理难容的事情有点过头了。”Poe也露出了自己的牙齿。

“它也许是因为猫粮太难吃才离家出走的。”Finn在一边说，他应该和Rose趁机溜走的，大好的休息日，他们不应该在这里找Hux的猫，但他也不得不承认，内心里他觉得事情变得有些有意思了，看Poe陷入无伤大雅的麻烦总是挺有意思的，Rose可能也这么觉得，但没有人会当面承认这一点。

Hux和Poe却一起扭头瞪着他，各自把他的话当作了对自己的冒犯。

“你说什么？那是最高级的猫粮……”

“那是BB-8最喜欢的猫粮……”

随即他们又狠狠地转头怒视着对方，Finn怀疑他们的脖子是否可以承受这样的转折。

“最贵的未必是最好的！”Poe说。

“我简直不敢相信你喂你的猫吃些什么垃圾食品，一只猫是不应该那么胖的！”Hux说。

“难怪你的猫要离开你，你给它过的都是什么日子！”

“你只是用无尽的堕落来拴住你的猫而已！”

“看在上帝的份上，它只是猫而已！它凭什么不能堕落！”Poe张开双臂，差不多是贴着Hux的脸大喊了，“它想干嘛就干嘛！”

Hux的表情有些震惊，他的嘴开开闭闭，却没能发出声音，不禁往后退了一步，眼泪浮上了他的眼眶。

“草，Poe，你把Hux骂哭了。”Finn张大了嘴，毫无必要地道。


	4. Chapter 4

全都是压力的错，Hux想，这几天他的压力太大了，行为失衡了，失踪的猫，不讲道理的Kylo Ren，行为没有逻辑的Poe Dameron，没有一件事是顺利的，他真的很担心Millicent，而似乎没有人真的把Millicent放在心上。

他并没有想哭，尤其是在Poe Dameron面前，这只是一种正常的生理上在面对强压时的疏解方式，这很正常，谁都会有这种时刻。

Poe都惊呆了，他无助地看向Finn，用尽所有的肢体语言来向自己（除BB-8外）最好的朋友求援，“这是哪一出？？？”他发出无声的尖叫。

“我要你把猫还给我！”Hux怒吼，他眨了眨眼睛，努力把眼泪憋回去。

“我们正在找你的猫！”Rose抢在Poe说出任何不理智的话之前道，“我们就是来找你的猫的！”

“Poe已经找了一个上午了，我们来看看Rey是不是能吃完饭后和我们一起找。”Finn也快速地解释。

“真的？”Hux半信半疑地问，吸了吸鼻子。

Poe无言地点头，还沉浸在过于震惊的情绪里。

“好吧，”Hux抬手擦了擦脸，挺了挺脊背，试图重新找回之前的气势，“我被禁止进入图书馆，我们可以继续在图书馆之外进行搜索。”

“是的，我早就说过我个人认为如果你要找一只猫，”Finn加强了重音，大声地对Poe道，“让它的主人一起加入是个明智的选择！”

“我个人认为猫的主人应该回家看一看猫是不是已经自己回家了。”Rose锲而不舍地说。

Hux继续用力整了整自己的领子，扯了扯衣摆，“Millicent向来很乖，她从不乱跑，没有流浪的经验，她不会认识回家的路的。”

“你有没有听过那种特别乖的孩子是最压抑的……”Poe刚开口就收到了Finn的死亡视线，他的朋友十分坚定地用手在脖子处划过。

Poe不可置信地看着他立场明显并不坚定的朋友，又看向Hux，又看向Finn，最终目光回到Hux身上，深深吸了口气，“我们一起找猫，只是因为我想找到Millicent，不代表我们之间有任何停战协定，说真的，哭这一招就算以你的标准来说也有点太低了……”

“你们在这儿干什么？”Rey的声音在他们身后响起，Ren明显想伸手捂住她的嘴，但可惜迟了一步，于是只能缩回手，尴尬地在裤腿边摩挲，假装什么都没有发生。

“我们正在找Milli……”Poe的话戛然而止，后半段发展为某种奇怪的变调，“Kylo Ren？”

“这是Ben。”Rey轻松地说，好像这就能完全解释她为什么和敌对球队的队长站在一块儿，手臂还若有似无地碰在一起。

“这是什么敌对球队大联欢吗？”Poe以一种出奇的冷静问Hux。

“我试过阻止他们了，但Ren完全听不进人话，”Hux回答，“我还希望你们的副队长能有一些理智。”

Poe低着头走近Rey，双手扶住Rey的手臂，“Rey，我得问你一件事。”

“什么？”

“你会站在哪边？”Poe严肃地问。

“我没意识到这里有个‘边’？”Rey的表情很困扰，但没有挣脱Poe的手，不过Ren的视线差不多快要射穿Poe的手背了，Poe不为所动。

要么Poe非常迟钝，要么Poe非常厚脸皮，就Hux的经验来说多半是后者。

Poe点了点头，“你看，事情是这样的，如果Hux要弄死我的猫，你会站在哪边？这位……”Poe用手胡乱指了指Ren，抓了抓自己的头发，“又会站在哪边？”

Hux张口刚想反驳，想起自己刚才好像的确说过“弄死他的猫”之类的话，于是便又咽了下去。

“Poe，我不会弄死BB-8的，他是我朋友。”Rey有些过于深情地说。

“真奇怪，你这个答案一点也没令我安心。”Poe说。

“Ben也不会伤害BB-8的，谁会伤害小猫咪呢？”Rey继续道。

Ren挑了挑眉毛，显然有其他的想法。

Hux从鼻子里重重哼了一声，“那实在称不上是什么‘小’猫咪……而且你真的要现在问这个吗？我以为你要帮我找Millicent的，你所做的就是在这儿浪费时间而已。”

“嘿，让我们把事情说清楚，我不是帮你找Millicent，我是自己找Millicent。”

Finn往上翻了个白眼，“求求你们了，我们要么开始找猫，要么我就要和Rose回去了，我们已经浪费了一个上午的时间了。”

***

Poe开始有一些内疚了，他们走遍了周围每个街区，几乎进了每一家店和阴暗的小巷子，包括屋顶，但还是没有Millicent的踪迹。

Finn和Rose早就回去了，他不能对他们要求更多了，Rey和Ren坚持得稍微久了些，因为Ren想在Rey面前保持一个好形象，而Rey真的可以为朋友付出很多。

“这不是你的错，Poe。”Rey摸了摸Poe的头顶。

老实说，在Rey这么说之前，Poe完全没觉得这是自己的错，他总是记得要关窗的，究竟是谁把窗打开了，但话说回来，一个房间里聚集了四个酒鬼的话，那气味也难免会有人想要开窗，他应该更警惕一点，把所有的窗户都检查一遍的。

“这的确不是我的错。”Poe闷闷不乐地说，他只是担心Millicent，并且稍微对Hux有一点点内疚，随着每次他们互通信息，表示谁也没找到Millicent，Hux的气焰逐渐消沉，现在Hux看起来又像准备要哭起来了。

在这一刻Poe Dameron认识到Armitage Hux在球场之外和他所知道的那个混蛋边后卫是有区别的，让他有些不安。当然他们都知道场上和场下是两回事，但真的把没有处理过的鱼开肠剖肚地放在你眼前又是另一回事。

“我很难认同你这一观点，如果你在给我打电话的时候就把猫还给我，之后的所有的事情都不会发生了！”Hux说。

“你不能为不确定会发生的事情指责我！”Poe没什么底气地嚷嚷。

“我们得回去了，我可以帮你做一张寻猫启事之类的东西，贴在校园里，你放心，猫能照顾好自己。”Rey温柔地叹了口气，再次打断了他们，安慰道。

“它也许只是想享受自由的生活。”Ren早就想说这句话了，他无法理解这种兴师动众的找猫行为，烦透了，谁知道猫是不是只是决定起身离开呢？

“你真是太好了，但是这话你为什么不对我说呢？这是我的猫！”Hux在一边冷冷地道，他的眼睛发红，眼眶下面还隐隐出现了青色眼圈。

“既然你的猫想要自由就别找它了。”Ren重新面对Hux道。

“我没有在说你。”Hux说，心烦意乱到无视了Ren。

“别太担心了，Poe，Millicent不会有事的，它也许只是出去逛逛，肚子饿了就会回来了。”Rey拍了拍Poe的手臂。

“她不认路，而且你究竟为什么只对Poe说……”Hux放弃了。

Poe沮丧地和Rey挥手告别，都没注意Hux从什么时候开始跟着他们一起叫他“Poe”了。

“我要先回家去喂BB，”Poe没看着Hux，只顾自己低着头道，“照你说的，Millicent没自己出过门，所以我还会在附近找一圈。”

“我和你一起去。”

“你只能站在门外。”

“我不会弄死你的猫！”Hux有些气恼地道，“弄死你，有可能，弄死Kylo Ren，很有可能，但我不会碰你的猫一根指头！”

“这还真是令人安慰！”Poe没好气地说，但还是站起身，走在前面没管Hux跟不跟上。

他们互相无言地走过一个街区，各怀心思，Poe在大学旁边租了个公寓，沿着楼梯走上楼，Poe掏出钥匙开了门，还回头警告了Hux一眼，“你就站在这里，我喂完BB就出来。”

Hux翻了个白眼。

一只橘色的猫沿着门缝走出来，悠然自得地绕着Poe走了一圈，拿脑袋蹭了蹭Poe的裤腿，随后懒散地走到Hux面前，贴在了他的腿边，一副等待被抱起来的模样。

“Millicent！”Poe和Hux一起惊叫起来。


	5. Chapter 5

Hux刚想弯腰去抱Millicent，Poe比他快了一步，抢先从他脚下把猫抱了起来，起身时还撞上了他的下巴。

“草！”Hux差点咬上自己的舌头。

“小东西，你去哪里了？”Poe紧紧把Millicent搂在怀里，用一种接近于智障的宠溺语气道，“你饿了吗？你真机灵哈，还有人说你不认识路，嗯？”

Hux捂着自己生疼的下巴，怒视着Poe，舔了一遍自己的牙齿，确定每一颗都还在原位。

Poe似乎已经忘记了他的存在，抱着猫就进去了，留下Hux一个人站在走廊里。

Hux知道Poe说过好几遍，他不准进屋，只能站在门口。但一来Poe并没有关门，二来他没有必要听从Poe的话，所以Hux也立刻推开门跟在Poe身后进了房间。

Poe的房间算不上整洁，毯子随意地扔在沙发上，书在地上，还有几个没洗过的咖啡杯，但总得来说要比Hux预想的干净一些，原本Hux预计自己可能连落脚的地方都没有。

Poe忙于抱着Millicent去倒猫粮，只有BB-8从沙发上乱糟糟的毯子里冒出个头，注视着这个不请自来的不速之客。

Hux觉得这到了自己应该发表意见的时候了，比如别再给Millicent吃垃圾猫粮了，还有能不能把Millicent还给我她不是你的猫，你这毯子真的该洗了上面都是猫毛，顺便把这胖球也洗了。

他张了张嘴，无法决定用哪句当开场白。

BB-8现在完全钻出了毯子，有些迷惑，他意识到主人回来了，不过没明白主人为什么还不过来抱抱他，他歪着头瞧了会儿Hux，迅速跳下沙发窜到厨房里去找Poe了。

Hux也跟了过去，他往厨房里探了个头，Poe蹲在地上，怀里抱着Millicent，另一只手摸着BB毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你不能给Millicent吃那个。”Hux决定把最紧要的事情放在开头。

“Millicent喜欢这个，对不对，对不对？”Poe低头亲了亲Millicent的头顶。

“你能不能停止用这种口气对我的猫说话，她是一只正常的成熟的猫。”

“什么？”Poe转头，一脸不可思议的表情，“你对你猫的态度有点变态了。”

“真的，我们之间谁更变态一点？”Hux挑眉。

“人就是用这种口气对猫说话的，”Poe说，“猫又听不懂你在说什么，但他们能听懂你的口气，这种口气能让他们安心，对不对，对不对？”Poe又低头拿鼻子蹭了蹭Millicent的头顶，发出愉快的哼哼声，Poe发出的，不是Millicent。

Hux哧了声，尽管Millicent是他的猫，Hux内心也无法肯定Millicent在这不见的两天一夜间都去了些什么地方，她的毛上沾过什么东西，Millicent是只很乖的猫，但不代表她是只得体的猫，他是不会这么贸然去亲Millicent的。

“她的项圈去哪里了？”Hux注意到猫空空的脖子。

“不知道，也许掉在哪里了。”Poe耸了耸肩。

Hux有些怀疑，不过也没有过多地纠缠，只是需要再重新定制一个项圈了。

“嘿，你们乖乖吃饭，”Poe把Millicent放下，最后在她和BB-8的脑袋上摸了下，他站起来，整个人都欢快了不少，“你要喝咖啡吗？”

Poe甚至都没有质问Hux为什么双脚站在他房间的地板上，这是一个他全身的刺都收起来的时刻，Hux意识到，他可以理解，看到Millicent后他所有的怒气都消失了，他感到前所未有的平和，如果“平和”这个词真的可以用在这里的话。

“我没意见。”Hux回答，他观察着Poe猫粮的袋子，上面的牌子他都没有怎么听说过，他又去看Millicent，他的猫埋头吃得挺香，她一定是饿了，流浪了一整天，没有东西吃，现在给她吃什么她都会觉得好吃的，Hux安慰自己。

Poe递给他一杯咖啡。

“你没洗手。”Hux接过杯子说，他的确走神了一会儿，没有过多关注Poe，但他也不记得自己有听到过水声。

“你没有证据。”Poe笑嘻嘻地说，捧着自己的杯子回到了客厅。

Hux其实饿了，他需要的不是咖啡，而是三明治或者汉堡或者其他任何可以填饱肚子的东西，但Poe看上去有点缺乏常识。他一边喝了口咖啡一边跟着Poe。

然后他差点把咖啡吐回杯子里。

“这是什么？”Hux勉强把咖啡咽下去问。

“咖啡？”Poe表情无辜地道。

“你放了多少糖？”Hux一脸嫌恶地问。

“四块，如果你一定要知道的话，你必须把它喝完，不要浪费我的咖啡。”

“我真是一点都不奇怪你的猫为什么这么胖，”Hux说，“这是虐待。”

“嘿！BB并没有那么胖，我每年都带他去体检的！”Poe皱眉抗议，但不像之前那样饱含敌意，还带了些玩笑的意味，也许是因为Hux也没有像之前那样认真责问。

Hux发觉自己不讨厌这种情况，他小心翼翼地找了块没有沾上多少猫毛的地方坐下，Poe的客厅充满了生活气息，出奇地令人放松。

Hux有种奇怪的不合时宜的想法，Poe的线条在灯光下看起来十分柔和，收敛起了所有危险，这就是Hux所说的，人不应该在球场外有过多的交流，那样对手看起来就再也不一样了。

“我喝咖啡不加糖。”Hux说。

“我不在乎。”Poe说。

“我要去把它倒掉。”Hux说，但他没有真的站起来，他突然觉得很累，Millicent安全无恙地回来了，让他觉得他之前也许真的有点太小题大做，Millicent对他太重要了。

Poe不赞同地摇头，但没说什么。

“我不在乎。”Hux说，他伸手把杯子放在一边的矮桌上，Millicent走过来，跳上他的膝盖，喵喵叫着吸引主人的注意，Hux把双手抚上她的头顶，感受着她柔软的毛皮，不介意她曾经走过哪些地方。

“嘿，Rey要一张Millicent的照片。”Poe说，他放下咖啡，拿着手机站起身，再次毫无必要地从Hux怀里捞走了Millicent。

“你……”Hux话没说完，看着Poe抱着他的猫给自己拍了张自拍，又顺手把猫放回Hux的膝盖上，专心在自己的手机上。

“我该走了。”Hux叹了口气，他竟然有些眷恋这种感觉了，最终他还是抱着Millicent起身了，这一天太累了，他经历了太多，他应该回到自己的家去，好好地洗澡，也给Millicent好好地洗澡，然后钻进自己干净的床上好好地睡一觉，忘了这一切。

***

Poe接到一个奇怪的电话，有个陌生的声音告诉他，他捡到了他的猫。

Poe低头看了看正窝在他腿上打滚的BB-8，有些莫名其妙。

“你说什么，Millicent？那不……啊，那是我的猫，太感谢你了，我正在找她，你不知道我有多担心。”

Poe赶到地方，领走了Millicent和一张八成是Rey制作的海报，海报上写着“寻猫启事”，正中间是一张他和Millicent的彩色照片，仔细看的话角落里还有Hux的半条腿，下面贴的是Poe的联系电话。

往好的方面看，Rey终于开始把他的电话给别人，而不是把他的INS给别人了。

这事儿挺奇怪的。

“我应该打电话通知Hux吗？”Poe问。

Finn和Rose极度用力地点头。

“兄弟，马上打电话，别再来一次了，我们都快期末考了！”Finn还特别强调了自己的想法。

Poe低头看了看海报，“不过这海报做得挺不错的。”

“对，Ben帮了我不少忙。”Rey点头。

“Ben一点也没提，上面应该放Hux的电话号码而不是Poe的对吗？”Rose问。

“我觉得这不是重点，重点是这张海报真的做的很好，Ben还帮我贴了好多份在校园里。”Rey强调道。

“我以为自打上次你帮Hux找到他的猫，你们之间就没有那么剑拔弩张了，”Rose说，“上周我们比赛碰到的时候我看到你们还互相点了点头。”

“我能晚上再给他打电话吗？”Poe搂着Millicent问，Millicent也亲热地发出呼噜声，蹭着Poe的下巴。

“不！”Finn抢过Poe的手机，翻出Hux的号码，“现在就打！”

***

Hux拿着贴着Poe的照片的“寻猫启事”来到Poe的公寓，这“寻猫启事”真的他妈的太奇怪了。

有人能根据这种照片认出他的猫并且准确地联系Poe简直让Hux感到惊奇。

他进去，领回他的猫，然后就离开，Hux告诉自己。

这一阵Hux过得并不好，他在图书馆泡了好几天了，他的粒子物理学有挂科的危险，而Ren对此毫无问题，Hux不清楚这是不是因为Ren有一个学粒子物理的女朋友，而他考虑自己是不是也应该找一个。

球队正在通往胜利的道路上，决赛被安排在期末考试之后，原本是因为想空出时间来给学生们复习，但这导致Hux无法把精神集中在一件事上，令他焦虑不安，他每天都能在枕头上找到自己的头发。

Hux怀疑这也许就是Millicent离家出走的原因，她感受到了他的压力，尽管他一开始养Millicent并不是为了解压，或者改善心情之类的，但Millicent不该陪伴着他，缓解他的压力吗，一紧张就甩头就走是怎么回事？

Hux有些忿忿不平地敲了敲门，Poe很快就开门了，这次没有Millicent和BB-8的影子。

“他们刚吃完饭，正在沙发上玩儿。”Poe给他指了指身后，没有打算找Hux茬的意思。

“嗯。”Hux点了点头，踮了踮脚。

“当一只猫可真开心，是吗？”Poe不知缘由地叹了口气，Hux注意到堆在地上的书比之前那次更加多了，他们期末考的日程是一样的，当然，不知道Poe有没有粒子物理学的烦恼，需不需要一个学粒子物理的女朋友。

“嗯……是？”Hux犹疑地附和。

“你想进来喝杯咖啡吗？”Poe这次让开了，打开了门邀请Hux进来，“我觉得Millicent暂时还不想离开。”

Millicent甚至没有从沙发上下来迎接Hux，她仅仅歪头看了Hux一眼，又重新把脑袋放回BB-8的胖乎乎的身上，眯起了眼睛。

也许Millicent并不是甩头就走，也许Millicent是想找到“那个”地方，不由自主地被吸引。

Hux知道自己不应该把感情映射在猫身上，这不是正常得体的人类应该做的事情。

但Poe的房间……Hux不清楚是不是会有一个地方本身就具有这样的魔力，还是因为Poe和他的猫共同营造出的气氛，Poe在场上从来不是一个温和的人，他锋利，随时都准备爆炸，他的房间却意外地令人安心。

“我没意见，但这次不要加糖。”Hux双手背在身后，跟着Poe走了进去。

“没门。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我填完了！！！  
> 也许有番外，也许没有，see爬墙速度


End file.
